De L'Espoir Dans La Douleur
by TheBlackWook
Summary: A moitié allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, Harrison Wells profitait de cet instant, de ce moment qui se montrerait rare d'ici peu. Tenant dans ses bras Caitlin Snow, déversant un flot de larmes continu sur sa poitrine, il resserra son étreinte. Oui, il y aurait de l'espoir. OneShot Harrison Wells / Caitlin Snow Pre-Série


**Disclaimer :** The Flash appartient à Andrew Kreisberg, Greg Berlanti, Geoff Johns et à la CW. Je ne fais aucun profit de mes écrits.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'essayais d'écrire une sorte de suite à une précédente fanfiction et puis... J'ai eu cette image dans la tête, je sais pas trop pourquoi et j'avais besoin de l'écrire : tout est venu d'un coup, d'un premier jet. Mon inspiration a été largement aidé par_ Rosemary's Theme_ du film The Giver et je vous conseille d'écouter cette musique tout en lisant ce oneshot. Bonne lecture :) !

* * *

><p>Elle était là. Là dans cette chambre blafarde et vide d'hôpital. Là comme tous les jours depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. En la voyant face à lui, sans blessures apparentes, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il avait senti un soulagement l'envahir, comme si on le délestait d'un poids qu'il ne pensait pas porter. Mais pourtant c'est bien ce sentiment qui l'avait envahi. Qu'importe les diagnostics des médecins sur son état de santé, sur ses jambes et leur apparente paralysie. Oubliés ses rêves et ses espoirs déchus. Même si elle avait mis un point d'honneur à éviter le sujet, il n'était pas aussi stupide et affaibli pour ne pas remarquer certains regards noirs, certaines pensées que trahissait le langage corporel du corps soignant de l'hôpital. S'il enlevait ses visites, c'était un quotidien morne, solitaire qui l'attendait. Mais elle venait... Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, ne cherchait pas non plus vraiment à comprendre, même si son esprit scientifique et curieux était intrigué. Elle passait de longues heures, assise sur une chaise au bord du lit, lui parlait de tout et rien, lui amenait parfois quelques pâtisseries pour amener un peu de douceur au repas qu'il devait ingurgiter en étant bloqué dans le centre hospitalier. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : pouvoir enfin quitter cet endroit, être de nouveau libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, d'aller où il voulait. Evidemment la chose ne serait plus tout à fait la même désormais, mais c'était encore mieux que de rester clouer au lit toute la journée. Il était frustré, en colère, même un peu triste parfois, dévasté par le malheur qu'il avait pu causer. Ses seuls moments d'apaisement et de répits se faisaient en sa présence. Son sourire, qui pourtant semblait cacher quelque chose, ses cheveux châtains presque roux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Qu'elle pouvait être belle ! Il se prenait souvent à la regarder, l'observer, quand elle était en train de lui raconter une anecdote de son enfance ou ce qui lui était arrivé en semaine. Couché sur son lit d'hôpital, se rehaussant seulement à l'aide de ses coussins, il posait son regard sur son visage, ses mains, ses yeux, sa bouche. Bien avant l'explosion de l'accélérateur à particules, à son arrivé à STAR LABS s'il se souvenait bien, il avait ressenti une sensation différente avec elle. Ils partageaient une même vision scientifique, possédaient tous deux un humour similaire, avaient de nombreux points communs. Il avait essayé de mettre ces pensées de côté mais chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en sa présence, il se rendit compte qu'il savait déjà. Mais il s'était retenu. L'âge, le conflit d'intérêt, le doute l'avaient rongés et jamais il n'avait osé aller plus loin qu'un flirt à peine perceptible. Et c'est impuissant qu'il avait assisté à l'éclosion, aussi rapide qu'inattendue, de la relation entre cette magnifique jeune femme et ce <em>foutu plombier de luxe<em>. C'est d'ailleurs en pensant à celui qui lui volé la femme qu'il aimait, qui avait osé faire le premier pas, qu'il entreprit de demander de ses nouvelles à sa visiteuse. L'idée ne lui avait pas traversée l'esprit. Il était si bien avec elle à ses côtés qu'il en oubliait le reste, qu'il en oubliait parfois l'horreur qu'il avait pu commettre. Et c'est en posant sa question qu'il comprit pourquoi elle avait évité le sujet de l'explosion pendant tout ce temps. Il se sentait coupable, abattu pour elle, désolé d'avoir posé la question en voyant l'effet dévastateur que cela avait sur elle. Elle essaya d'abord de se montrer forte, comme elle se l'était répété jours après jours après ce tragique accident, mais en voyant son regard soucieux, inquiet, désolé, sincère, elle ne put contenir toutes ces émotions et lâcha prise pour la première fois depuis que c'était arrivé. De grosses et chaudes larmes coulaient maintenant le long de ses joues. Ne pouvant supporter ce spectacle plus longtemps, il l'attrapa et l'attira à lui, sa tête reposant sur son torse. Sa chemise de patient d'hôpital fut bien vite trempée mais il n'en avait cure. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était elle. Et malgré la peine, malgré la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Une seconde chance lui était offerte. La route serait longue et sinueuse mais il se montrerait patient. Il attendrait. Car que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? A moitié allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, Harrison Wells profitait de cet instant, de ce moment qui se montrerait rare d'ici peu. Tenant dans ses bras Caitlin Snow, déversant un flot de larmes continu sur sa poitrine, il resserra son étreinte. Oui, il y aurait de l'espoir.


End file.
